


Safe and Sound

by OfficialFandomTrash (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Depression, Edgeverse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Gay Male Character, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Homosexuality, Insomnia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, WolfVerse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7506718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/OfficialFandomTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ossa, most horrible place in the mountain range. Edge, a depressed and insomniac gay man who lives in the most homophobic mountain in the range; someone who has been abused for no reason. Someone who would rather die than live in such a hellish place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Sound

“Bastard!”

Edge stiffened, ears flat to his head. What did he do now? He was just standing here, like a normal person. Maybe rumors had spread of his mind. Edge turned to the monster behind him that yelled that.

“You’re a bastard, Consolas!” The monster growled. Someone he didn’t know, someone his brother probably did.

“Why am I, again?”

The monster was taken aback by his question. “You nearly killed me, Consolas!”

“…what?”

The monster bared his teeth, “Why you little… you were just standing I realized you were Sir Thorn’s brother and tried to get on the good side of you, cuz y’know, I don’t want your brother to kill me! Then you just fucking start trying to claw me!”

Edge was silent for a moment. The hell was this guy talking about…? He didn’t do anything, not that he could remember. Sci was covering his mind for a minute, he must have blacked-out and went into survival-protection-mode.

“I’m… sorry? I was blacked-out over the thought of my… girlfriend.”

“Y’think I believe that, bitch?! Well, here’s some fucking payback!” He extended his sharp-Ossa claws, dragging them across Edge’s shoulder and chest. He screamed out, backing away from his attacker. The monster growled, leaping onto him, running his claws across his face and eyes. His glasses had fallen off with the impact and had crushed under him as the other man’s weight knocked them to the ground. He couldn’t feel the shattered glass under his scarf, though.

The monster clawed down his shoulders to the top of his stomach. Edge squirmed around under him as his claws went down his body slowly. The monster’s knees were resting heavily on his arms.

The monster stood up. “Don’t think about fucking with me again, faggot.”

Edge laid there for a bit, tears from the stinging pain mixing with the blood and claw-marks across his eyes. He sat up, taking the part of his scarf the glass shards were lodged in and shook them out. The coldness of Ossa and Frostid were already turning the bleeding skin numb. The monster’s claws had torn through both layers of his clothes and what seemed pretty deep into his skin.

He thought only Thorn has claws so sharp.

Edge growled, shakily standing up, using a tree to help him. He sighed, the scars were truly deep. Taking his hand away from the tree to see if he could balance after the attack, he could, surprisingly. He just kicked snow over the useless shattered glasses.

Slowly and shakily, he made his way back to his home. He held his arm around the chest wounds, opening the door and quickly going up the stair to the house’s bathroom.

Before he went in though, he knocked at the first door and the second story.

“ _What_ , brother…?” The pissed-off growling reply came.

“I’m just gonna be in the bathroom for a bit cleaning up some wounds, so…”

“Wounds?”

“Y-yeah. I got into a street fight.” Sometimes it seemed he was the only monster in Ossa that had to lie so much.

“…alright?”

“Yeah… just in case you wonder where I am… I got fucked up pretty bad so…” With that, the door had swung open, the taller and older of the brothers stared down at him.

Almost before Edge could even realize his brother was out of his room his hands were around Edge’s neck, choking him. Thorn growled, lifting him off the ground by the neck. Thorn pinned him against the wall, his grip becoming tighter.

“You weak little shit of a brother! Honestly, how am I even related to you?!”

“Th-Thorn…! P-please, s-st-stop!” Edge had managed to choke out.

“You need to learn! Get out of this embrace and you’ll be fine! If you can’t, you are useless!” Thorn growled.

“Th-Thorn! I-I… I can’t breathe!”

“I will keep doing this until you can learn to become stronger when placed in this situation!”

“Thorn!” Blackness was tugging the corners of his vision.

“Fight back, you little shit!”

“I-I… I c-can’t…!”

Thorn choked him with one hand now, the other quickly scrapping across Edge’s stomach. Edge screamed out in the pain, even more tears falling off his face.

Blackness met his vision. He was gone. Thorn dropped his body to the ground, walking down the stairs and leaving him there.

No one would know, Thorn would make sure.

_I just wish that was the first and last time he did that…_


End file.
